


For artistic purposes only

by Darkanny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkanny/pseuds/Darkanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reached the room assigned to the class and entered slowly, peeping in to see how the atmosphere was. There were about a dozen students sitting or standing around, chatting and just making time until the class actually started. A bunch of easels in a circle around a big mattress elevated on a platform in the middle of the room, with a few sheets thrown on it. Hiccup gulped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For artistic purposes only

“I just don’t know what to do” Jack sighed, slamming his back against the lockers and sliding down to sit on the floor.

Aster finished taking what he needed from his locker and looked down at his friend. “Can’t you ask North for a loan or something? He wouldn’t mind, y’know”

Jack groaned and bumped his head against the metal. Repeatedly. “I knooow, but I don’t wanna!” He whined. “I told him I would be fine with the rent as long as I had a roommate, but now we just can’t make it this month!” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Hiccup’s gonna kill me if I don’t get my part”

Aster hummed, closing his little metal door and shouldering his bag, canvas under his arm. He looked pensive for a moment before a positively evil grin spread on his face. “I think I know how to help you, mate”

Jack was on his feet and holding his free hand faster than Aster could blink. “Really?!” He asked, eyes big and shiny in the most disgusting imitation of whatever character of the anime Jack was watching at the moment. “Oh my god Bunny, I’ll do anything!”

The Australian’s grin widened more if possible, and Jack’s own smile faltered a bit. “Oh, I’m sure ya will”

 

* * *

 

 

“You signed us up for what?!”

Jack raised his hand in sign of peace, taking a step back just in case. You never knew with Hiccup.

“It’s just a modeling class! They needed people and the pay is really good, we’ll just have to stay still for, like, a couple of hours or so”

“And you roped _me_ into this without even asking me! How did you even do that, don’t you need my signature or something?!” Hiccup said, gesturing wildly with his arms as he tried to focus in walking without tripping. “What about my leg, won’t they think it’s gross?”

“Pfft, no way, I think they’d love it, adds some _je ne sais quoi_ to the whole picture, don’t you think?”

“Don’t change the subject, Overland”

“ _You_ changed it first, Haddock”

They arrived to the Arts & Design building, a really weirdly constructed structure that left Hiccup’s own artistic streak fighting with his more practical engineering side. Jack led the way, already familiar with the building from all the times he’d come fetch Aster after class.

“And how did you even find out about this ‘job’?” Hiccup asked, voice calmer but arms crossed over his chest.

“Bunny told me. He’s in the class, actually”

“WHAT?!” Hiccup stopped. “You want us, _me_ , to go stand naked in front of your best friend?!”

Jack stopped walking as well and sighed, spinning on his heel to face his boyfriend. “Hiccup, it isn’t so bad, there’s gonna be like, a sheet or something to cover us up. It’s no different than going to the beach in group and be in your trunks”

Hiccup frowned but seemed to consider it, eyes drifting to the side in thought. The moment his arms dropped to his sides Jack knew he’d won. “…Alright, let’s just be done with this”

“Thank you thank you thank you! I promise, this is a one-time thing” Jack held Hiccup’s face and planted a very noisy kiss on his forehead. Hiccup complained loudly and swatted him away, laughing.

They reached the room assigned to the class and entered slowly, peeping in to see how the atmosphere was. There were about a dozen students sitting or standing around, chatting and just making time until the class actually started. A bunch of easels in a circle around a big mattress elevated on a platform in the middle of the room, with a few sheets thrown on it. Hiccup gulped.

“There you are!” A voice called from the side and Hiccup jumped.

Aster was walking towards them, a rag and brush in his hands an impish grin on his face. “I almost thought you’d run away! Come on, get yer asses inside, that’s where we need them”

The not-so-subtle comment made Hiccup flush to his ears and Jack cough a bit.

Aster’s smile turned slasher. “Yo teach! They’re here!” He called out to a man who looked more like a student than a teacher, he was so young. He approached them with a friendly smile and shook their hands in turn.

“Hello boys, I’m so glad you will be helping us today”

Hiccup laughed nervously, more like a tittering. “Yeah…glad to be of help…”

The teacher gave him and understanding smile and patted his shoulder. “Now, Aster will take you to the dressing room so you can get ready. We can start whenever so take your time, alright?” Both boys nodded and he lifted both thumbs before walking away.

Jack patted his legs awkwardly. “…Nice guy”

Bunny chuckled, draping an arm around each of them and guiding them out of the room and down the hall. “Yup, good fella. We wouldn’t be able to pull this class off otherwise…”

Hiccup frowned at the way his voice got quieter at the last part. “What do you mean?”

Aster glanced at him from the corner of his eye and winked. Hiccup bristled.

“Bunnymund, what _exactly_ do we have to do in there?” The brunet demanded, digging his heel in the tiled floor so Aster couldn’t drag him forward. Jack ducked from under the older man’s arm and went to stand next to him.

“Why don’t you ask Jack? I thought he would now; he was the one to write you in, after all”

Hiccup looked at Jack for answers and was surprised to see that he looked as genuinely lost as him. Jack wore his heart on his sleeve, he couldn’t fake an expression like that. “Jack…?”

“Uh…” The white haired teen scratched the back of his neck, thinking. “I…the contract said something about us having to be naked, I kinda…stopped reading after that?” He winced.

Hiccup glared at him, mouth open in disbelief. “You signed a contract without even reading it? Are you nuts?!”

“I didn’t think it was necessary! I mean, we already now we have to get naked, what would we have to do that is worse?!”

“Fuck”

Both teens turned their heads towards Aster so fast they could almost hear the whiplash.

“What was that?” Hiccup whispered.

“I can bring the forms to you if you want, but the basics are, you gotta get down and dirty” He pointed back to the classroom with a movement of his chin. “In there” Seeing how none of them was doing anything other than gape and stare, he continued. “This class almost never gets done because it’s kinda impossible to find volunteers, that’s why the pay is so high. The idea is to catch the very essence of ‘the rawest form of expression of human carnality’ or whatever fancy names they got for having sex, really. But to do that, it has to be in the moment, ya dig?”

Jack looked like he was about to faint, his face even paler than usual until Hiccup slapped his shoulder and brought him back to reality. “Wha-”

“I’m gonna kill you, how did you even—” And then Hiccup remembered that this had been Aster’s idea in the first place. It had been him to give the idea to Jack, knowing that Jack had a Peter Pan complex and adult stuff bored him, and wouldn’t pay much attention to details once the goal was clear. Suddenly he remembered that night in sophomore year, that party they’d all attended where they ended up playing truth or dare and Aster had to admit who he’d like to see ‘having a naughty’. It had been… “You…you _planned_ this” Hiccup said, tapping the man’s broad chest with his bony finger as aggressively as he could manage. Not much, really.

Aster chuckled once more and walked around them, pressing a hand to the small of their backs and pushing them forward and into the dressing room. Jack and Hiccup tumbled inside with a yell. “Take all the time you want in there. Be sure to be, ah, _prepared_ to start as soon as you come back, aight? I’ll be waiting” He sang, patting the door and walking away, trying to stifle his laughter.

Inside the room, Jack fell into the first chair he found and dragged his hands down his face. “I’m so sorry Hic, I put you in this mess and I can’t even get you out of it”

Hiccup sighed and walked to stand next to Jack, letting him wrap his arms around his waist and snuggle his face in his stomach, whining like a sad puppy. The brunet laughed, a breathy sound, while patting Jack’s hair softly. “Whatever. At least we’re not doing this alone or…with someone else”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear” Jack’s muffled voice came from his midsection. “I could go and sock everyone in the head until they forgot, I’d—”

“No, Jack. We already know that doesn’t work, remember?”

“Yeah”

“Exactly”

Jack groaned and squeezed his waist a last time before letting go to stand up, looking around the room to see what was available. He opened a cabinet and flushed deeply. “So…as always?”

Hiccup tilted his head, not understanding until he caught a glimpse of what was inside the drawer. “Oh…” He felt his neck flush with heat, and looked away. “…Yeah, like always is fine”

Jack picked up what he’d need and rummaged around to see if there was something else. “Alright then, pants off”

Hiccup sighed once more, and got to work.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup and Jack had a pretty long list of freaky places where they’d had sex; one of the college’s bathrooms, Hiccup’s workshop, under that willow in the park, Jack’s balcony and against the freaking window of an empty classroom. And now they could add an actually occupied classroom, with actual people looking and, thankfully, not caring that much.

Hiccup kind of understood; it was pretty difficult to get distracted once you got into the flow of sketching, lining and painting. Once he was so focused he didn’t realize his prosthetic had loosened and fallen to the ground and he’d spent a good part of an hour standing on his right leg.

The only person in the room who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely was Aster, who was glancing at them way too often to just be looking for details in their faces or bodies.

Jack changed the angle a bit and Hiccup’s leg jerked under the sheet covering them from the waist down. He took a shaky breath and clung harder to Jack’s shoulders, nails dragging down his back in an effort to be as quiet as possible.

Which was turning into a very hard task because apparently his body betrayed his mind and seemed to find public sex a very arousing thing. Traitor body.

Jack grunted and thrust harder a couple of times, panting from trying to hold back. This was supposed to be slow, so that their every movement could be clear and precise, and it had to last until the class finished.

Hiccup gasped as Jack slung his right leg over his shoulder, letting him get deeper at a better pace. His hand moved on its own accord to rest on Jack’s pectoral, digging his nails into the skin and scratching his collarbone in time with each of Jack’s slow paced thrusts, the movement soft and fluid from the time they’d taken getting ready in the dressing room, getting Hiccup wet and stretched and taking the edge off Jack so he could last longer.

One of the students walked away from her canvas to clean her brushes and put away her things, and after a few minutes some more followed. They didn’t lose time leaving the room after they were done, chattering away as if nothing out of the ordinary happened as Hiccup’s moans and Jack’s panting escaped through the open door.

They didn’t understand how they had lasted so long, but it was obvious they had dragged it for a lot of time when the teacher himself wrapped up and told the last student left to close the room once they were done, the usual; and left.

And now there he was, Aster, taking his sweet time in finishing his work.

Jack couldn’t care less about Aster at that point. The room was empty, they’d been fighting off many impending orgasms and he’d be dammed if he would wait any minute more just because his asshole of a friend decided to torture them in purpose for his own benefit.

Hiccup yelped when Jack’s grip on his hips turned bruising and he outright had to cover his mouth as he fell back into the mattress to muffle his scream when Jack started moving at a much faster, brutal pace. After an hour or so of going at it slow, Jack had a pretty spot-on idea of where to go and was fast to angle his hips to strike Hiccup’s prostate dead on every time. Hiccup couldn’t hold back his voice, trying to get his hands to comply with both covering his mouth and holding onto Jack for the ride, but he didn’t seem to be able to do both.

So he just decided for none and let his arms lay next to his head, gripping the edge of the mattress as every hard thrust pushed him nearer and nearer into the edge. He heard Aster whistle and apparently Jack did too, and it only served to spur him on, show that rabbit how it was _done_.

Jack chocked on his own words as he called out Hiccup’s name, over and over as his movements turned erratic and his voice higher. He wrapped his hand around the brunet’s member and stroke with as much coordination as he could muster as he felt his gut coiling. Hiccup’s hips raised off the mattress and his back arched as he came in Jack’s hand, heavy breaths following as he felt Jack move a few more times before emptying himself in the condom he was wearing with a low howl as he bend over, his face in Hiccup’s chest as the brunet’s brushed his white hair out of his face.

Everything was oddly comfortable after that; the sound of their labored breathing, Aster whistling a random tune in the background as he put away his stuff, the sheet covering their bodies as Jack snuggled against Hiccup. It was kinda nice.

“Alright, you can go now” Aster’s smile was obvious in his voice, even if on his face it was soft and actually sort of fond. “I’ll clean up while you shower. Not leaving without you so don’t worry ‘bout being locked in” He ruffled Jack’s hair and moved to the supplies closet when Jack swatted his hand away.

“Jack, move” Hiccup whined, tapping Jack’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna fall asleep here”

“Hmmm” Was Jack’s only answer, followed by a groan as he rolled off Hiccup and held the sheet open for the brunet to hide inside to keep Aster’s eyes away from the goods.

All in all it wasn’t that bad, but they really hoped to have the rent money on time in the future.


End file.
